Luck On My Side
by alyssialui
Summary: Neville wants to ask Hannah out but he needs a little help. Neville/Hannah. Post-Hogwarts


_A/N: Neville wants to ask Hannah out but he needs a little help. Neville/Hannah. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: **Round 13 - Neville/Hannah, (word) aptitude, (word) gruesome, (style) first person narrative_

_******The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ******desperation, content, moronic, hush_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Tyche – Write about the effects of Felix Felicis_

_****Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge:**** Seven of Diamonds: Write about Felix Felicis._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting at an aged wooden table in the middle of the small restaurant and inn trying not to look into the gruesome and questionable faces of the other people around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I look over at the cute little blonde bubbling behind the counter, filling large mugs before walking out among the patrons. With a sigh, I look down at my hands before she notices.<p>

I had told Harry my concerns and fears regarding the cute new barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron. He tried to boost my confidence, applauding the merits he saw in me but I couldn't see them the same way. It was one thing to insult Voldemort to his face; it was another to ask a pretty girl out on a date. Harry just laughed and offered me a potion. It was not cheap but Harry was indebted to Slughorn who was able to obtain the little lucky elixir. He gave me it as a backup plan, just in case I needed it, but told me I shouldn't depend on it.

But now, I was losing my nerve. Every time the young woman would pass by, I tried to say something, the word 'Hi' on the tip of my tongue, then I'd clamp up and stare back down at the knots in the wood. I must have traced this table a thousand times in the last 20 minutes, just trying to look busy whenever she passed.

I see she's back behind the counter. I have to do something. I need a little luck on his side. I quickly uncork the bottle in desperation before tipping just a drop in my mouth.

The bar seems lighter for some reason, cleaner and everything has seemed to slow down. I can hear all the conversations around me and see each patron's face in the fine detail. There a weird content feeling passing over me as I just smile out at the crowd.

The blonde girl steps out from behind the counter again, carrying another tray laden with butterbeers and something tells me to stand up. I need to stand up right now. I need to walk right over to her and-

The butterbeers spill onto both our clothes and the floor between us. A slight hush fell over the restaurant but I didn't really notice. I was just focused on her. She gasps before setting the now empty tray on a nearby empty table and pulls out a rag. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I didn't see where I was going," she says she begins to wipe my face and hands free of the sticky liquid.

She's talking to me and instead of feeling embarrassed and cursing myself for being so moronic and clumsy, I feel almost proud. I smile at her, a dazzling one and thankfully not a nervous one, and say lightly, "Accidents happen. I have an aptitude for this sort of thing, so this is nothing new."

She laughs but still looks a bit embarrassed. "At least let me get you cleaned up." She leads me behind the counter and into the back room before she pulls out her wand. She points it at my shirt and says, "Scorgify," making my shirt immaculately white, even cleaner than when I walked in this afternoon.

I grin and thank as her as she walks me out of the small office and back to the main dining area. She smiles and then asks, "Hey, you're Neville Longbottom, right? Gryffindor?"

I chuckle a bit, "Yes, that's me, 'Bumbling Longbottom'."

She laughs and says, "I don't think you're bumbling. I think you're amazing and so brave for what you did during our last year of Hogwarts and even the battle."

"I did what had to be done. If I didn't, who would?" I say modestly. Anyone who could should have taken a stand, just like I had.

She blushes and says, "I know I couldn't. The rest of us were much too scared to stand up to the Carrows. Sometimes I still have a few nightmares about them."

Something tells me this is the right moment to touch her. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and give her a small, understanding smile. I know just the right thing to say to her too, "I know it's hard, but I've heard talking about it helps. How about I meet up with you after work and we can just talk?"

She nods meekly and says, "Yes, that would be nice. I get off in about 2 hours."

I grin and say, "I'll be back for you then," before walking out of the restaurant cooler than I ever thought I could. Everything had been a success and now I have a 'date' with Hannah Abbott. _Thank you, Felix._


End file.
